riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Rise: The Movie project
Rise Film Project v.1.0 A short non-canon film set in the Rise universe. Produced by Zwein and directed by The Unknown. Failed to go beyond development. The story was centered around a single event, searching for a target. The movie would have started and ended within the same bunker the team was looking into. Rise Film Project v.2.0 A year later. Restarts on Project v.1.0's bases, but expands and goes into a whole other way. Currently in pre-production. The story starts with the members of the team getting out of trouble, then wondering what happens to them. The following scenes follow some of them off-duty and off contracts, while in their backs something is preparing itself... Rise Project v.1.0: Rise: The Search 'Plot' Axel's squad is split in two during a recon and retrieve mission. It finally shows more dangerous than first thought... The short film follows Team B of Axel's gang, contracted by Karl Vladick, for a recovery mission of an unknown target in a Hydra bunker. The team discovers that their target is much more dangerous than they first thought, and an unexpected visit by an old rival puts some dangers on the squad... Reboot This version of the script was completely rewritten and put aside for the Rise Project v.2.0. This part is informative only. 'Cast and Characters' Main cast (Team B) David D-F for Julius Valken *More or less the main character of the film. Acting as some sort of leader of team B, Julius' main role is keeping the team together and coordinating the search for the target. Kym L-G as Haruka Yoshimitsu *The brawler of the group. The one whose least at odds with the reste of the group. David P as Ghost Rider *The mysterious warrior of the group, mostly at odds with Julius. Sabrina L for Krystal Desmond *The loner and most distant mercenary of the group, serves as the group's recon. Alex D-Y for Yvonne Dafoe *The heavy of team B, keeping the team more in place and kicking Julius to be more professional. Secondary/off-screen Alexis L.R. as Lord Saladin Wotton/The Gentleman *A rogue Gentleman of the Empire. Guillaume D as Ray Shishigami *The Empire's best assassin, has his own plans. Tomy C. for Axel Erachin (voice) *Main leader of the team, serves mostly as mission control in the first film. Currently on team A. Yann L for Clyde McConnelly (voice) *Krystal's main emotional anchor. Supervise the exterior team. (Team C) Featuring *To be confirmed* as Mercenary Captain Jonathan L as Hydra Assault Soldier Several other extras for the Hydra Soldiers Short films only Yet to confirm as Monica Valken Yet to confirm as Lord McSheehy Étienne M as Canis Mercenary Crew Antoine M-R: Producer/Co-writer Maxime B: Director/Screenwriter Symba: Production manager Philippe B: Costumer David P: Costumer/Actor/Stunts/Armorer Jean-Sébastien M: Co-writer David F-C: Co-Writer Jonathan L: Stunts/Armorer Arielle L-G: Illustrations Simon-Pierre D: Composer Isabelle C: Costumes Carole Line S: Costumes Meet the Characters The short will be preceded by several introductions of characters. Unveiling Truth: featuring Julius Valken Ghost Stories: featuring Ghost Rider Vegas Nights: featuring Haruka Yoshimitsu Walking Corpse: Ray Shishigami Dragon Warrior: Krystal Desmond Yet unconfirmed titles for Yvonne Dafoe, and the Gentleman. Rise Project v.2.0: Rise: Betrayals 'Plot' Contracted by Karl and his Paladins, Axel's Team is split in two and secretly sent to retrieve Imperial informations on relays scattered on an industrial sector. Coincidently, the Hydra League assaults the complex at the same time, and the team is now looking for a traitor amongst their ranks... 'Cast and Characters' 'Main cast' David D-F as Julius Valken *''Acting as the leader of team B, Julius' main role is keeping the team together and coordinating the movements. Uses a pistol.'' Kym L-G as Haruka Yoshimitsu *''The brawler of the group. Uses a pistol and a Makarov SMG.'' David P as Ghost Rider *''The mysterious but higly dangerous warrior of the group. Uses an axe and a shotgun.'' Alex D-Y as Yvonne Dafoe *''The heavy soldier of team B. Former Communist leader. Uses a knife and a Heavy Machine Gun.'' Élodie P as Roxy Miller *''A mercenary sent by Karl to retrieve Team B.'' 'Secondary/off-screen' Alexis L.R. as Lord Saladin Wotton/The Gentleman *''A rogue Gentleman of the Empire.'' Guillaume D as Ray Shishigami *''The Empire's best assassin.'' Stéphane V as Earl James *''A former convict working for Ray.'' Tomy C-L as Axel Erachin *''Main leader of the team.'' Marilou L as Karen Armstrong *''Karl's assistant, Paladin soldier.'' Stéphanie D as Diana Kanami *''The infiltration expert on Roxy's team.'' Symba T as Shirley (voice) *''Axel's private AI, downloaded into the Paladin's mainframe.'' Marie-Eve B as Terra Connelley * Third Head of the League Joel H-H as Kurt Norik *''Second Head of the League'' Grégoire C as Commander Alan *''First Head of the League'' Jonathan L as Hydra Devil 'Crew' ''Production'' Antoine M-R Alain B Maxime B Guillaume D ''Director'' Maxime B ''Writer'' Maxime B Antoine M-R Casting Director Symba-Zoé T First Assistant Director Mélanie D Second Assistant Director Symba-Zoé T Director of Photography Jean-François B Sound Engineer Pierre-Luc T Valentin R ''Costumes/Accessories'' Élodie P (Art Direction) David P (Costumes/Accessories) Isabelle C (Costumes effects) Carole-Line S (Costumes effects) Jonathan L (Armory) Jérémie D-G (Accessories effects) Charles B (Accessories effects) David F-C (References) ''VFX'' Émile M-V ''Makeup'' Élodie P Symba T ''Counseling'' Audrey C Marcel M-R ''Accountant'' Philippe R Future Projects Intended projects include a sequel, completing the first movie's story, integrating more background about the universe and setting the basis for the full-scale webseries, where will appear multiple characters from the universe and delve into their lives and actions. Gallery Category:Events